ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Fame (album)/Promotion
Introduction to be written. La campagne promotionel autour de l'album comporta plusieurs médias différents tel que la radio, la télévision, la presse écrite et le web. Gaga fût aussi de la promotion en réalisant des tournées et en participant à d'événements divers tant à l'étranger qu'au États-Unis. Le tout étant reporté sur les réseaux sociaux ainsi que son site officiel afin de tenir informé les fans et la presse. Au départ en 2008, ils eurent à employé un mélange de Stratégie classique et moderne.. Difficulté à se faire jouer à la radio à mener à rejoindre directement des fans potentiels (blogs, etc.). Décider de travailler avec ThinkTank Digital et Fly Life. Plusieurs entrevues.. Réalisé des vidéos pour se faire connaitre, objet promotionel en vente et donné pendant des concerts. Pour faire connaîtres ses chanson, plusieurs de celles-ci ont été utilisés dans des émissions de TV populaires pendant l'automne afin de coincidé avec la sortie de l'album. En 2009, ses vidéoclips et sa tournée propulsa sa popularité ce qui lui permis de rejoindre les médias traditionnel et se retrouve en couverture de magazine important ou d'émissions de tv à forte côte d'écoute. Singles ThumbGrid :1''"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" was planned to be the second single but was scrapped in favor of "Poker Face". However, the song was sent to digital store as a promotional single.'' "Boys Boys Boys" was the last single planned for "The Fame" but was never released as the promotion of the album ended early with the release of "The Fame Monster" in the fall of 2009. Soundtrack for TV series Songs from the album aired on various TV shows. Three songs off The Fame were used in The CW's series Gossip Girl: "Paparazzi" in the episode "Summer, Kind of Wonderful", "Poker Face" in "The Serena Also Rises", and "Money Honey" in "Remains of the J". To celebrate the launch of the show Dirty Sexy Money, ABC created a music video of Gaga's song "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich", directed by Melina Matsoukas. It was initially announced as Gaga's second single, but "Poker Face" was chosen instead. There were two videos released for the song – the first was composed of clips from Dirty Sexy Money, and the second was the actual music video. Performances The performances during the promotion of The Fame happened from March 2008 to August of 2009. It began in 2008 with a promo concert tour followed by two tours as opening acts. She joined the New Kids on the Block reunion tour before being also the opening act to the Pussycat Dolls in 2009. On October 28, Gaga did a special one night only event called "The Fame Ball" to celebrate the launch of her debut album. She later reused the name to refer to her first headling and world tour, The Fame Ball which which began in the United States in March to April of 2009. The tour resumed with a live band for a series of festival and various showcases across the globe. During that period, Gaga appeared on major US TV shows such as "So You Think You Can Dance" (ABC), "Jimmy Kimmel Live", "The Ellen DeGeneres Show" and "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno". She also performed in more than 12 countries. Read more. Interviews In 2008, Gaga did a lot of interviews for various media including radio stations, online music blogs, magazines, newspapers, TV programs and web series. She was first seen on the magazine cover of HX a New York City local magazine. In an attempt to generate some early buzz they contacted an entire list of music bloggers: “In the first six months of the campaign we were able to secure 50 interviews with her,” Elshahawi told me. “That’s actually pretty unheard-of for a new artist … In the first six months we reached about 10 million impressions with these interviews and all the coverage that was going on with her.” In addition to making her available for interviews, the musician’s record label released all kinds of assets that made great blogger fodder, from video clips to photos of her. In 2009, Gaga appeared on the covers of Rolling Stone, V and Billboard magazine. Read more. http://thenextweb.com/media/2011/03/15/the-secrets-of-lady-gagas-social-media-success/ Social media Her team registered Gaga on many social media websites that were up and coming at the time such as Imeem, Buzznet and Twitter. Gaga personally updated her official blog from 2008 to 2009, Twitter and MySpace from 2008-2009. Besides from her Twitter account, they were mainly used to get the latest news such as her upcoming shows, appearances in various media. Videos such as The Fame: Part One and the web series Transmission Gagavision are found on nearly all of her active social media accounts at that time. “Myspace at the time was pretty much the hub for her fan base,” Battle explained. “We worked closely with the editorial team over there to do exclusives and do interviews and special features. Imeem was a really big platform at the time, so we worked really closely with them. We had presences on Facebook and Twitter but we really stepped up the effort over time at those places.” Read more. Videos :: Plutôt, faire un résumé incluant combien de clip réalisé, ensuite introduire TF: P1, TG. Along with the music videos for the singles of the album, Gaga also did a short film and a web series. The short film, The Fame: Part 1 was used as a promotional film before the release of her album. Transmission Gagavision was a 40-part, weekly web series. Music videos Coller la même chose que Discog/TF mv. Merchandise Following the release of the album, various items were put on all the international web stores. Items such as t-shirt and posters using part of the album artwork. T-shirts, etc. Mostly online exclusive as the tour merch are included in the tour pages. During the promo tour, Gaga's management gave free keychains with a disco ball with the name Lady Gaga written on it, stickers with the first logo and flyers. Notes *Il s'âgit de mettre la colle entre les différentes parties. Expliquer la relation et sa pertinence pour l'album et l'era en tant que tel. *Les trucs plus individuel comme le jeu avec Poker Face.. ca doit être sur la page de la chanson. *Interviews: donné des infos.. de la chair un peu plus.. *Merch: inspiré avec l'éclair au début puis avec la couverture de l'album Old *Most if not all of the promotion sections above have already pages dedicated to them. Only a short summary will be required with a 'Learn more' at the end linking to the related page. *Replace the single section with something more 'compact' (a table perharps?) *The introduction (top of the page) purpose is to explain and introduce to the subject. Mainly which type of promotion started first and what followed it.. so the chronological order is kept. The 'Performances' section for this album include a bit more sub-sections than usual. Overall, the whole page will be relatively short and more of an 'index'. *Faire les liens entres les HUBS..donc avoir les mêmes textes! *Les résumés des sous-sections.. avoir les même que Media/TF ou Era/TF! *Performances... réduire la taille et prendre résumé de Performances/TF *'Aussi': pas oublier d'inclure VIDEO! - Gagavision, EPK, etc... inclure quels single a eu un music video aussi. *Merch: Dire avant tour et après pendant la tournée.. pas grand chose! *Social media: surtout l'utilisation par son équipe de rejoindre les gens car Gaga elle utilise plutôt Twitter uniquement à cette époque et un peu MySpace.